Stranded
by Trip
Summary: Who wouldn't want to punished into living with the hottest guy in school? When he's Draco Malfoy, you can bet Hermione doesn't. (Me and Demented Fairy are co-writting this together)
1. Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: I don't know JK, Harry, or even Draco (of all the luck.) Neither does the Demented Fairy (though she does own an assortment of diseased elves, and lustful doughboys.)  
  
A/n: Hey, just a note from Trip: Hey! Thanks for coming to this part of FF.net! This is the first story we've co-written, so be kind, and review, FLAME if you wish, I have a fondness for fire, thanks!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mester Mal-foy, Mester Mal-foy," came the shrill voice of a small, somewhat cute house elf.  
  
He rolled over onto his stomach, and pulled the navy comforter up over his platinum head.  
  
"Young Mal-foy sir" the little elf set the silver breakfast tray down on his black desktop.  
  
He raised his head, and threw his black pillow across the room. The strengthened skills helped the elf dodge the heavy bit of cotton.  
  
"September 1st it is sir, must be at King Cross in hour."  
  
Draco lazily sat up, and looked at the small elf.  
  
"Bye mom," Hermione repeated for the 8th time before her mother released the grip on her daughter.  
  
"Promise not to get in trouble, you know why you did not make Head Girl."  
  
"Yeah mom I do, Draco Malfoy," she said simply.  
  
"Owl me when you get there."  
  
Hermione nodded, then slid through the thick steel barrier. Ron's hair gave away he and Harry's position instantly. She smiled softly to herself, and began to make her way over to the handsome redhead. That's when someone ran smack into her, and knocked her to the ground.  
  
"Damn, now I'm gonna have to burn this robe," came the sickening, venomous drawl of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Take you all summer to think that up?" Hermione quickly replied no sense of her normal sensitivity in her voice. He glared at her, but then turned away, pulling his cart behind him.  
  
Hermione stood up, threw a glare of her own in his direction, and continued over to her two best friends.  
  
"Hey Herm!" Ron yelled as she to them, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh nothing, just the disease know as Draco Malfoy," she answered simply, and followed Harry and Ron onto the train.  
  
All to soon the drawl followed her again, "Well look'ee here boys, it's Tag-Along-Granger."  
  
For the first time anyone could remember, Ron had to grab the back of Hermione's robes as she lunged at Draco.  
  
"Wow Mudblood, you been taking bitch lessons or something?"  
  
"Watch your damn mouth, Ferret Boy," Ron said, releasing the back of Hermione's robes. She grumpily straightened her robes and pushed past Crabbe and Goyle and into the cabin.  
  
"Mione, what's up with you?" Ron said following her in shortly afterward.  
  
She shook her head and didn't look up.  
  
"Don't be mad at me, Hermione," Ron said his voice beginning to get cross.  
  
"It's not that big of a deal, I just don't want to put up with Malfoy's shit, Voldemort is more important."  
  
"Hermione, watch your mouth."  
  
"I mean You-Know-Who."  
  
"No I mean Malfoy," Ron gave an involuntary shudder.  
  
Hermione grinned, and sat down on the bench. She quickly buried her nose in the thick leather-bound copy of "Hogwarts, a History." A picture of the large, glomming turrets of Hogwarts Castle shown on the cover, under the intricate lettering.  
  
"Hey Harry. You've been awful quiet. Anything happen over the summer?" Ron asked looking over at his friend.  
  
"Yeah something happened," he replied with an odd expression on his face.  
  
"What is it?" Ron asked, leaning in closer, and doing a take of shifty eyes.  
  
Harry leaned in closer, and made sure no one else was listening.  
  
"Dudley sat on me."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/n: Poor Harry! No surprise he's been sitting like that! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! I don't sound desperate, right? Well, that's all for now, if you want more REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanx in advance!!  
~*Trip*~ 


	2. We're WHAT?

Disclaimer: If ya'll think we own Harry Potter you must have been living a cave with your eyes closed, and your fingers in your ears for the last 5 or 6 years. (Incase your slow {like me} ^means we don't own Harry Potter, Draco, Hermione, or the entourage {Damn the entourage})   
  
A week into the new and final year, and Draco and Hermione had already fought enough to lose 50 points for each respective house. Monday, Draco turned Hermione's Pumpkin Juice to Cod Live Oil. Tuesday, she retaliated by adding 6 extra newt eyes to his Kindness Potion, causing the opposite reaction on Snape. Wednesday, Draco turned the rat Hermione was transfiguring into a mound of Dragon dung. Thursday, Hermione summoned Draco Thunderbolt Racing Broom from his dorm, and into a ring of Hippogriffs.   
  
By Friday morning, Harry and Ron were begging Hermione to stay away from the Slytherin Table, and most of the other Gryfinndors weren't even speaking to her, because of her points loss.   
  
"Hermione, did you get what Snape was rambling about Thursday," Ron asked, a piece of parchment lying next to his breakfast plate.  
  
"About Anti-Aging Potions, Piliocalous Juice, or-"  
  
"Never mind, Mione, I can make it up, like Snape'll even read to the end until he gives me a 3," Ron hurriedly scrawled something down, and crammed the rolled up parchment into his bag.  
  
"Good, we'll be late if we don't leave soon," Harry said, checking his watch.  
  
"Ok, hang on," Hermione said, bending under the table, and grabbing her bag.  
  
"What do we have first?" Ron asked, standing up and joining the other two.  
  
"History of Magic with Ravenclaw," Harry replied, as they set off down one of the long corridors. Hermione ended up walking slightly faster than them, and reached the classroom first.  
  
"Hey Harry?" she asked as she tugged the doorknob.  
  
"Yeah?" He responded, coming up behind her.  
  
"Do you remember Professor Binns locking the knob before?"  
  
"No," he turned the knob uselessly, then leaned against the wall.  
  
Draco walked by and looked at the "Not-So-Golden" trio.  
  
"Good morning, Mudblood," he said happily.  
  
"You're an asshole, Malfoy," Hermione turned again, and twisted the knob which surprising opened. She smirked over her shoulder at Draco and entered the room. But, she only walked about two of her small steps before a huge amount of thick, sticky molasses. She screamed and jumped around to see Draco laughing his head off. Many Gryfinndors had gathered around her, and now Lavender was trying to help Hermione get the molasses out of her hair.  
  
"MALFOY!!" she yelled, and grabbed the wand out of her pocket with a sticky hand, "Sinsicalous!!"  
  
Draco immediately doubled over and dropped to the ground.   
  
"Ice, Ice, everywhere," he mumbled, and began rubbing his arms in an attempt to warm himself.  
  
"GRANGER! MALFOY!" It was the stern voice of Professor Mcgonagal. She walked up, reversed Hermione's spell, and cast a cleaning spell on Hermione to remove the molasses.   
  
"My office, now," her voice was disappointed, "Potter, Goyle, stay here," she said as the two of them began to follow their friends.  
  
Hermione entered her teacher's office, and was surprised to see Professors Snape and Dumbledore, had it reached them already?  
  
"Ms. Granger, please take the seat next to Mr. Malfoy," Mcgonagall said, gesturing to the aforementioned chair.  
  
"As you know Professor Dumbledore, is trying to promote interhouse relationships."  
  
The two of them nodded.  
  
"As a test we were going to ask the top two students of 7th year to stay away from campus, as a school project."  
  
Both nodded, again.  
  
"But, you are the top students of the year, so, seeing how you feel about each other, this will be your punishment, no way of objection. You will be there for 4 months, then you will be allowed to return."  
  
"Excuse me Professor, but how are we going to attend class?" Hermione politely asked.  
  
"A Professor will attend your house once a week with your assignments, and to answer any questions you have at that time, Ms. Granger. The two of you are to return to your dormitories and pack, you are Fooing out tomorrow morning, I assume you would like to bid adieu your friends, you are dismissed."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: Note from Trip: Thanks for those who reviewed, I love reviews!! They make me all warm and fuzzy inside, even the mean one's! PLEASE review more, LOVE YOU ALL!!!   
The Strange One,  
~*Trip*~ 


	3. Last of Malfoy free Hours

You think we own Harry Potter? hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You're WHAT?" Ron cried out. This was ridiculous. He had just been told by Hermione that she had to spend four WHOLE months with that slimey git known as 'The Amazing Bouncing Ferret.'  
  
"Yes, I am. Professor McGonagall said Professor Dumbledore is trying to promote inter-house relationships and wants to use the both of us for a school project. I'm guessing he thinks we'll be some sort of 'inspiration' for the rest of the school. For all I know, I probably won't survive four days with that Death-eater wannabe." Hermione replied as she quickly packed her trunk.  
  
"What I wanna know is how Malfoy become one of the top students in the 7th year," Harry asked.  
  
"I honestly don't know. Probably by doing some major brown-nosing and maybe even a little help from his dad," Hermione replied hastily while trying to shove what looked like one too many books into her trunk.  
  
Their conversation would have continued if it wasn't for a knock on the picture frame that led to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Who is that? Did Neville forget the password again?" Ron asked looking over at the passageway.  
  
"Probably," Hermione replied as she went over to the passageway and say the password. When the frame opened though, she was surprised to see the devil himself, Draco Malfoy.  
  
"What the bloody hell?" Hermione exclaimed as she stared, mouth agape, at the nonchalant platinum blonde standing before her, unruffled.  
  
"Geez Granger, don't act like such a Venus flytrap," he drawled, commenting on her open mouth. "And if you are wondering why I'm here, McGonagall sent me. She wants us to meet in her office for any questions we might have."  
  
She groaned, and climbed out of the portrait hole, and after Draco, "Just what I want, to spend the last of my Malfoy free hours, with Malfoy," she muttered angrily, and crossed her arms over her stomach.   
  
"I'm not exactly tip-toeing in tulips over here either, Granger."  
  
Hermione groaned again, and quickened her step so she didn't have to listen to Draco meaningless mumbling.  
  
"Geez Granger, running a Triathlon there?" his drawl reached her. She blushed when she realized she was nearly jogging.  
  
"Well, I kinda want to get done with this soon, so I can go back to the common room with my friends, and you can back to the dungeons, and practice drawing skulls&snakes on your arms with felt tip markers-"  
  
Malfoy instantly grabbed her arms, and slammed her against the wall. Her blatant suggestion of Slytherins putting Dark Marks on their arms hit a nerve.  
  
"Mudblood, never ever say anything like that, especially when you have no idea what your talking about," his voice was deathly low, and frightening.   
  
"Fine, would you let go of me now?"  
  
Draco released her arms, and stalked towards the professor's office, much faster than her now slow pace. Hermione entered the office, and Draco was already sitting in one of the low-backed red plush chair in front of McGonagall's polished walnut desk.   
  
"Glad you finally made it, Ms. Granger," Professor McGonagall's stern voice came across the desk.  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am," she slid silently into the chair next to Draco.  
  
"Do the two of you have any questions about the way you will be living for the next 4 months?"  
  
"Yes ma'am, where exactly will we be staying?" Hermione asked quietly.  
  
"Sorry, Ms. Granger, the assignment could become compromised if your location were disclosed. Therefore I shall be the sole secretkeeper of your house."  
  
"Secretkeeper?" Draco asked, "Is it really that important?"  
  
"I must stress the importance of this going smoothly, you may go now, if you have no further questions."  
  
They both nodded and left the office, heading in opposite directions without so much as a word.  
*****************  
"So, you have to have a Secret Keeper, it doesn't make sense?" Harry repeated, then flopped down next to Hermione on her bed.  
  
"I'm aware of that, Harry," she said yawning, and rubbing her eyes, "Guys you'd better leave, I'm gonna go to sleep."  
  
"But, you want to spend the last of your Malfoy free hours sleeping?" Ron asked, but then gave a great yawn himself.  
  
"Maybe she's right, Ron. You're gonna be up to say goodbye to us tomarrow, right?"  
  
"Of course," she said, before hugging her friends, and shooing them out of the Girl's dorm.  
  
She closed the heavy door behind them, and made her way to her crimson four poster. She yawned, and stretched, then pulled her robe off of her all to familiar uniform. She folded the black material and placed in the top of the trunk, along with her paten leather shoes. She laid back on her Gryfinndor emblem bedspread.   
  
"Four months with the King of Slytherin," She moaned, and rolled over and shut her poster hangings.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I would really hate to be Hermione now, I hope she didn't hit her head on the wall, she's got so much smart in there, it might fall out. Well, tell us what you think, PPPPLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE review!!!!   
Love ya,  
Trip 


	4. SPEW

Disclaimer: haha *snort* to we really need these anymore, ok, we DON'T own Harry Pot-*snort*-ter, ok? Hahaha  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hermione awoke the next morning to a large amount of giggling. She rolled over, and pulled her pillow over her morning-bushy hair, and ears.   
  
"Hermione!"  
  
Partivi and Lavender bounded onto her bed. She sat up, and looked at the two of them.  
  
"Pardon me, but what the bloody hell are you two doing?"  
  
"God Mione, four whole months with Draco," Lavender said quickly  
  
"That's well, 30 times four, carry the one, that's 120 days!" Partivi said quickly.  
  
"And 120 days at twice a night-"  
  
"-at least-"  
  
"-yeah he is a Malfoy, that's-"  
  
"240 times!" they screamed together.  
  
"240 times for what, the Ferret and I hexing each other."  
  
"Not hexing each other 'Mione, fu-"  
  
"Eww!" Hermione screamed, as the thought became clear.  
  
"Hermione, can you really say no to him?" Lavender asked, brushing her blonde hair behind her many-hooped ear.  
  
"Yes Lavender, I can, this is Malfoy for Merlin's sake," she said rolling out of bed. She dug through her muggle clothes while the other girls began to talk about how Draco was flawless.  
  
"Mione his eyes are beautiful."  
  
"Yeah, flames really suit him well," she replied pulling her shirt over her head.  
  
"Well, his lips are perfect for-"  
  
"-Spiting venom," Hermione said as she pulled her skirt up.  
  
"Well, is skin is a soft as-"  
  
"-Sandpaper," she sat back down on her bed, and pulled her shoes on.  
  
"Hermione, if you don't care, then why are you wearing a baby-tee midriff, a mini skirt, and sandals?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, and pulled the crimson sweater hanging on one of her posts off. She slid it quickly over her head. There was a moving lion, which traipsed about the bottom edge, and a Calligraphy style "H" was in the lower right corner.  
  
"Ok, Lavender, 1. It's called an undershirt, 2. My uniform skirt is longer than this, and 3. I already packed my other shoes. Any questions?" she asked, and swooped her long hair into an elastic in an annoyed fashion.   
  
"Whatever you say, Hermione, have fun," her bunkmates hugged her, and walked out of the room. She looked upwards, and pointed a finger.  
  
"That is possibly to only perk to this whole thing."  
  
"What is? I hope it's not being away from us," came the kind voice of-  
  
"Harry, of course not, but I am in a hurry, I'm fooing out in fifteen minutes."  
  
"Bye then Hermione," Ron said, his mouth full of jellied pastry.   
  
Hermione looked at him, from head to toe, then scoffed quietly to herself, I had a crush on him?   
  
"I'll owl you, Hedwing can find anyone anywhere," Harry said, and Hermione hugged him, then Ron.  
  
"I'm really gonna miss you, guys," she said as she made her way to the portrait hole.  
  
"'Mione, you forgot your trunk," Ron said, making his way down the spiral staircase.  
  
"No, I'll summon it from Professor McGonagall's office, it's easier that way."  
  
Hermione parted from them with one last hug at the Great Hall, and Hermione made her way into the Professor's office. Draco was sitting in the chair infront of the desk, and Professor McGonagall behind it.  
  
"Are you ready to go, Ms. Granger?"   
  
"Yes ma'am," she replied quickly, "Accio Trunk!" she said with her wand, and soon her trunk was sitting in front of her. McGonagall took a tin that Hermione recognized as a muggle Altiods container, and opened the lid, glittering powder sat on the shiny inside of the case.  
  
"Mudblood's first," Draco hissed in her ear, and she turned and glared at him.  
  
"Interhouse, Ms. Granger."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"For the Foo powder, Interhouse,"  
  
"Oh, right," she tossed the powder into the cackling flames, and they turned blinding emerald green. She stepped forward, and into the flames, "INTERHOUSE." She felt sucked down quickly, and was spinning, she wrapped her arms tightly around her stomach, and ducked her head to avoid the soot. Soon she felt the drain stop, and she regained her self quickly enough to not fall on her face when getting out. She stepped forward, and into a large parlor room. Dark polished hardwood grazed the ground. An Oriental rug sat on top of it. A glass topped coffee table sat between two navy Victorian couches. She stepped off the marble fireplace, and walked around the couches. There was a picture window that overlooked the couches, and a bookcase on either side of it. She ran her finger tips over the navy wallpaper, and made her way over to a door with a gold plaque on it reading Hermione, she twisted the doorknob and the door squeaked slightly as it opened. The same dark hardwood remained in here, a dark crimson rug was underneath a large four poster, and a bedspread identical to the one on her bed in the Gryfinndor Tower was on her bed. The nightstand on either side of her bed had an elegant golden candle stand. Turning she saw a chest of drawers against the wall with door, and another door was adjacent to it. She stepped into it, and found a bathtub like that in the Prefect's Bathroom, and a chandler hung above it. The marble furniture as well as floor was streaked with gold, and the crimson walls held a golden shimmer. A terry-clothe robe hung on a hook behind the door. She stepped back out into the living room just in time to see Draco gracefully step into the living room, and look around.  
  
"You just gonna leave that hunk of junk there?" he said, and pointed to her trunk, which was standing on end in the fireplace.  
  
"Oops," she walked over, and pulled it out, and next to Draco's.  
  
He walked over to the door on the wall opposite her room, which had a silver plaque labeled Draco. His room was identical to Hermione's only with Slytherin colors.  
  
Hermione ventured further into the house, and found a small kitchen with a refrigerator, microwave, stove, sink, and counter, which extended out, and had four stools on one side of it. There was another door next to the fridge, but it only came up to her waist, and a small gold plaque on the door read "Blinky." She stepped forward, and rapped lightly. A small house elf came out of the door. She had a head the exact size and shape a pumpkin, a tomato like nose, and large tennis ball green eyes.  
  
"Yes ma'am?" the small elf said.  
  
"Oh, nothing just wondering," she dug into her pocket, and retrieved a badge, "Are these clothes?" she asked quickly.  
  
"No ma'am," Blinky said.  
  
"Ok, I'm not setting you free," she bent down and pinned the badge to the elf's toga. She stepped back and smiled. Large green letters read S.P.E.W. on the elf's badge.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: Hey, what do ya think? This chapter is longer! PLEASE REVIEW!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!   
Love Ya!!  
Trip 


	5. Bickering with a Side of Tea

Disclaimer: Yes, we own Harry Potter and all the other characters. J.K. Rowling  
does not exist. She is a figment of your imagination. WE are the real authors!  
*snort* I wish….anyway, you know the drill. For the last stinking time: WE. DO.  
NOT. OWN. HARRY POTTER! (we do own Draco though! *Draco gets taken away*  
Awww…damn. And I came so close to getting away with it.)  
  
  
  
Several hours had passed before Draco and Hermione were finally unpacked and  
settled into the "Interhouse." They both now sat in a couch each. One couch on  
one side of the room was where Hermione sat and Draco sat on another across from  
her on the other side of the room. In between them was a large coffee table with  
a glass tabletop. They both sat with their arms crossed and slightly slouching  
while leaning against the couch. They both refused to look at each other, much  
less talk. What else were they supposed to do? They didn't get along at ALL, and  
it wasn't like they had anything to talk about either.  
  
A few minutes passed before their house elf, Blinky, arrived carrying a small  
tray with two cups of warm tea set atop of it. The elf set them on the coffee  
table and then left without saying a word.  
  
"What was that elf wearing?" Draco asked while reaching for his glass. He had  
noticed the badge with large green glowing letters that had read SPEW.  
  
"Just a badge I had back from my elf campaign back in fourth year." Hermione  
replied while reaching for her glass also. She didn't bother looking at him. She  
sat back contentedly while sipping her tea. She was already expecting a rude  
comment from Draco.  
  
"SPEW? As in, Stupid Pathetic Elf Woman? I believe it suits you perfectly,  
Granger," Draco drawled while sipping his own tea.  
  
"For your information, Malfoy, it stands for Society for the Promotion of  
Elfish Welfare," Hermione replied.  
  
"I don't really care Granger. I just know that if I were an elf, I wouldn't  
want to wear some ugly badge saying SPEW. It's not very attractive, although, I  
wouldn't rely on you to understand the meaning of attractive anyway, now would  
I?" Draco sneered.  
  
"Oh, I'm hurt," Hermione replied sarcastically while putting a hand over her  
heart and acting hurt by his words. "Although, I think you wearing a badge that  
read SPEW in large green letters would be more attractive than that ugly sneer  
you always have on your disgusting face." At this moment, Hermione had left her  
seat on the couch and was now leaning over the coffee table staring directly  
into Draco's face with one hand on the table for support. Her other hand was at  
her hip.  
  
At her remark, Draco stood also and leaned over the table in almost the same  
manner she did, except both hands were on the table for support.  
  
"Would you care to repeat that, Mudblood? I would be a little more careful for  
now on when you say things like that. Because now were alone in this house and  
there's no Potty Boy or Weasel to protect you from me laying a hand on you."  
Draco stared directly into Hermione's cinnamon brown eyes and gave her one of  
his most deadliest glares. He meant every word of what he said and she knew it.  
He could see the fear already in her eyes and it almost made him feel sorry that  
she had to suffer under his stormy gray gaze…almost.  
  
Hermione didn't know what to do. Draco was right. Neither Harry or Ron were  
there to protect her, much less any professors. It wasn't like she was  
pathetically weak and couldn't hold her own guard. Oh contraire. She was much  
stronger then some people thought she was. It was just the fact that she had  
never really directly dealt with Draco before. Well, unless you count that one  
time back in third year when she slapped Draco, but even then she had Harry and  
Ron to back her up if anything were to happen.  
  
"I'm not sure you'd want to make threats like that Malfoy. It's sad enough that  
you have to stoop so low as to calling me Mudblood, but to make threats like  
that, I didn't think it was possible. Admit it Malfoy, you're about as deep as a  
wet napkin." Hermione shot back, giving a glare just as lethal as Draco's. If  
looks could kill, both would be dead on the spot.  
  
"Yes, to you it's very sad, but an even sadder thing is that I'm wasting my  
time with someone as insignificant as you. So if you don't mind, I'll be off to  
bed." With that, Draco was off to his bedroom, but before he opened his door and  
disappeared, he left Hermione with three words.  
  
"Sweet dreams, Granger." And with that, he left Hermione to herself to  
contemplate on how she was going to survive four whole months with the horror  
himself, Draco Malfoy.  
  
Author's Note from Demented Fairy: Hello! Finally, you get to hear a word from  
the OTHER co-author. Yeah, Trip gets the fame and glory and I get a slice of  
stale bread with a small rotten slice of cheese. *j/k* Anyway, I know this was  
extremely short, (it was barely two pages long) but hey, I blame it on my muse!  
Well, I'm off now. I'm experiencing a withdrawal from the padded rooms. Toodles! 


	6. Hedwig's Journey

A/n: I guess this just shows I'm a slave 4 reviews doesn't it, I spelled Hedwig wrong, I'm SO stupid (I got 8-0r-9 telling me so!) So here ya go! YAY!! Tell me what ya think!!

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter *shifty eyes* yet...

Harry walked out of the Potions chamber with Ron by his side.

"You do have to admit, Potions is more bearable without Malfoy," he said turning to his redheaded friend.

"No, it sucks without Hermione," Ron answered very defensively, swinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Jeez man, you need to chill, she only left this morning."

"So."

"So…are you having braniac withdrawals?"

"Why would I?"

"I don't know," Harry said, sitting down at the Gryffindor lunch table seconds after fried chicken appeared before him.

Ron sat down beside him, pulled his bag off, and shoved it under the table.

"So-anywey-" Harry said through a mouth of mashed potatoes.

"Yeah," Ron looked away, and scooped a large lump of the think white substance on to his plate as well. He looked at the lump, and drew _HG_ with his fork.

"Want to borrow Hedwig?" Harry asked leaning over.

Ron jumped and smashed the initials with his fork. He tapped his foot impatiently.

"Do you?" he repeated.

"Yeah."

"Finally," Harry shoved a piece of parchment, a phoenix quill, and a bottle of scarlet ink into Ron's hands, "It's not like your eating anyway."

__

Dear Mione,

Hi, what's up, I love you

He growled, and charmed that off.

__

Dear Hermione,

Hi, is Malfoy Buckbeak chow, cause I'll do it for ya

He growled again, and wiped it clean. He repeated this again and again, before he settled for a simple:

__

Dear Mione,

Hey, what's up? Malfoy need to be killed yet, I'm sure you'll take of it, you're not top of the year for nothing. Well, we're keeping up the home front here-

"-me and Harry miss ya, love ya, Weasel."

"It does not say Weasel, it says," Hermione turned angrily, and folded the note up quickly and retreated to her room.

"Jeez Granger, I think you put the tampon in the wrong hole!" he yelled, and laughed to himself.

"Well, it makes sense you would know," she stuck her head out the door, and threw a handful of tampons at him, "In case you need them!"

She grumbled, went back into her room, sat down at her desk, took out a piece of parchment, her quill, and navy ink.

__

Dear Ron,

Nice to here from you! I've really missed you and Harry! I can't believe I've only been gone a week. I'm not sure how long I'll survive with this You-Know-Who groupie! Urgh, I can't believe Professor McGonagall did this to me, I don't think the ferret is having a good time either. Oh well, he deserves it after all he's done to us, I'll make his life a living hell if I want to! Well, I'd better go, before I smudge this anymore!

Love From,

Hermione 

She rolled the scroll up, and tied it with scarlet ribbon to Hedwig's talon. After opening the window she kissed the top of the snowy owl's head, then watched her fly into the horizon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Howdy! What do ya think *looks menacingly around* You like it *shakes fist* Jus' Playing, I luv you, *hugs everyone, runs away crying, runs back* PLEASE PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE review!!!!!


End file.
